1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved game apparatus and more particularly to a pin-ball machine type game. The game is mechanically powered and does not require electricity from either an external power source or a battery to provide for operation of the action components. In play, the new game provides emphasis on manual skill and dexterity and provides exciting action for a player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of pin-ball type machines are extremely complex in nature, often including electronic scoring devices and electronic programming as well as electrically powered target devices for providing increased activity and action with the rolling balls. In addition, many pin-ball type games are coin activated and require considerable skill and dexterity of the players. These games often require electrical power sources internally or from external sources and are not very portable. Other pin-ball type games are more mechanical in nature and often utilize springs or battery powered electrical devices for facilitating and enhancing game activity. U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,290 illustrates a practice putting target wherein a plurality of paddles mounted on an overhead shaft are used for counting scores and a central electrically powered kick-back assembly is provided for returning putted golf balls to the putter when the golf balls are properly aimed and putted to contact a trigger on a target. Another practice putting device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,389 wherein a golf ball is putted to contact a target and when accurately aimed, is forcefully kicked-back or returned to the putter. U.S. Pat. No. 702,088 and 1,784,068 illustrate other pin-ball type game apparatus or tables wherein rolling balls are directed towards a variety of different types of targets positioned on the game board. These games are adapted to provide scoring counts as the balls roll down a game board surface.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved game apparatus of the pin-ball type.
More particularly, it is an object to provide a new and improved pin-ball type game apparatus which does not require an electrical power source such as an external power system or an internal battery yet still provides an action type game with manual skill and dexterity aiding in gaining a higher score in a scoring system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved game apparatus of the character described including a target system wherein the rolling balls are adapated to trigger or release a spring motor means for forcefully propelling the balls in a given direction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved manually powered game apparatus which includes means for keeping a visual score. Another object is to provide a game apparatus of the manually operated type which provides an audible signal when particular targets are struck by the rolling balls.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved manually operated game apparatus wherein manually controlled and powered flippers are provided for forcefully directing the balls in a direction calculated to increase the scoring for the player.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved game apparatus having novel target means which provides for return of a free ball when a particular target element is contacted.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved manually powered game apparatus of the character described wherein a rewindable spring motor means is provided and which motor means can accommodate several successive releases of spring energy before rewinding is required.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved game apparatus of the character described which is portable, and which is fun to play with and relatively low in cost.